


Transformation

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor's Wedding | Thrymskvitha (Norse Religion & Lore)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Gen-ish I guess, Genderbending, Genderfluid, POV Thor, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Some of Thor's thoughts about his wedding and all that came with it.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> A treat. So I am sorry that it is short. I naturally run that way, especially lately, and I hope this is all right. I may fill one or two of these, though definitely this one. Never filled a treat before, so I don't know the etiquette esp. pre-reveal, but.

“If,” he says, “If I do any of this, you owe me,” and that’s how it begins. As with many things between Loki and Thor, it may be unclear who owes who what. For in the end, did Thor not enjoy his dress, and maybe even, in his own way, being quiet and demure for once?

You would have to ask Thor, of course, and perhaps that is not for a mortal to do, and yet perhaps it would be easier than one expects in a time of flash floods.

Perhaps Thor calls out to say that this wedding, it made sense to him. Or that he likes the way of soft fabrics. And perhaps in these moments he learned from Loki, soft and little ways to bend his gender just so.

And though there may be confusion between mortals, Thor is likely man enough and god enough to bear whatever comes his way. For is he not god no matter the size of his hammer, and is he not god no matter that this has happened to him? 

Just as those in his family are still themselves and wield the power that they hold no matter what their form, so too can Thor yield in his own way. And sometimes he may lie beside a stream or among the trees and dream the dreams of another time, when he had done the bidding of Loki though he did not have to.


End file.
